Trivia Murder Party 2
Trivia Murder Party 2 is one of the games that will be featured in The Jackbox Party Pack 6. Players are required to answer trivia questions in a fashion more similar to your average trivia game than You Don't Know Jack is, but still with it's own unique spin that makes things interesting: If you lose, you're sent to the killing room where losing players fight for their life until one remains. New Game Announcement Trivia Murder Party is a deviously funny trivia game where getting questions wrong leads to fighting for your life in a variety of strange and challenging mini-games. Trivia Murder Party 2 is the most frequently requested sequel of all the Party Pack games and it’s finally on its way in Party Pack 6. While most of the game details are still shrouded in mystery, we can confirm that, in Trivia Murder Party 2, the serial killer host has moved back into his childhood home, a Murder Hotel that his family has run (and killed people in) for generations. Like any good (or bad) horror movie sequel the stakes are higher, the surprises are bigger, and the clichés are abundant. Without spoiling much more, the game will include: * New questions * Dastardly new mini-games * Cursed “gifts” * Weird new ways to die * Enhanced audience features Okay, okay a couple more cryptic hints but this is it for now: * Keys * Mirrors * Wigs * Swords * Daddy issues * Funhttps://jackboxgames.com/2019/03/30/trivia-murder-party-2-is-coming-to-jackbox-party-pack-6/ Gameplay Trivia Murder Party 2 starts off with up to 8 players, all living. They have to answer questions involving trivia. If a player answers a question correctly, they will avoid consequences for that round, or possibly assist during the minigames. If a player answers a question wrong, they are sent to the killing floor, and must participate in a randomly selected minigame to continue living. If they lose the minigame, they die and become a ghost. However, ghosts are still able to win the game through the final round. If all living players get two questions right in a row (3 in a row for 1-3 player games), they all go to the Killing Room so the host can "teach you a lesson". After playing a minigame on the Killing Floor to decide who will survive, all players (even ghosts) will continue answering questions until there is one player left alive or everyone is dead (in which case the player with the most money is revived). If everyone dies before round 5 (4 in smaller games), the host will rewind the killing floor round and let the players redo the entire round. If this happens again, the game ends without a winner. After 9 questions, the host claims that it's "checkout time" but there are too many players alive, then all the remaining players are sent to the Lock & Key death floor, an elimination game where only one player can survive. In a single-player game, the player must survive 7 questions in order to reach the final round. Known Features In the writing and drawing minigames (which are called "Killing Rooms"), players and audience members vote for their favorite response, and the one with the fewest votes dies. In competition minigames, safe players play along if one or two players are in the Killing Room. The audience still has its own score, but it will only be shown once, before the final round. In the final round, the audience runs to the exit along with the players, and may win the game itself. Its starting position will depend on its score in relation to the players'. It moves up to three spaces each question based on the percentage of correct responses. During the final round, players are scored based on their selected and unselected choices at the end of the timer, which has been reduced to 12 seconds without extended timers. Players can lock in their answers by pressing "submit," to end the timer earlier. Audience members still need to press "submit" in time for their answers to count. Also, once the leading player comes within 2 spaces of escaping, a barrier blocking the exit is revealed requiring all three right answers to a question (including the living player, who now must also play the third choice) to break through and win. The player doll avatars have been shown on Jackbox Games's twitter, as follows: * The Screamer (Shown June 5th) * The Jester (Shown June 8th) * The Believer (Shown June 12th) * The Sheriff (Shown June 15th) * The Alpha (Shown June 18th) * The Nerd (Shown June 22nd) * The Red Herring (Shown June 26th) * The Lovers (Shown June 29th) Minigames Minigames or parts of minigames carried over from the original Trivia Murder Party are labeled with an asterisk (*). Chalices* A set of as many chalices as there are players (but no less than 4) is shown. All safe players and ghosts choose a chalice to drop a poison pellet in. If any players do not poison a chalice in time, their choice is made for them randomly. If there are no safe players (or in a single-player game), half of the chalices will be poisoned at random. After all poison pellets have been dropped, each at-risk player chooses a chalice to drink from. Any player that drinks from a poisoned chalice or doesn't make a choice in time will die. All players that successfully poisoned another player will receive $500 for each player they killed. If multiple players poisoned the same cup that killed players, all poisoning players receive full prizes. Dictation The murderer types out a piece of writing to the players at a relatively fast pace. The text is also displayed on-screen one sentence at a time. Players must type out as much of what the murderer says as possible. Typing is stopped soon after the murderer finishes reading. Players are scored by the number of words they type correctly. Donations 2+ players Each at-risk player is given $500, and is asked to give some money to one other player. Players' decisions are revealed only after everyone is done. If anyone ends up with $800 or more, all those having less than $800 die; otherwise the player with the most money (including all ties) dies. Players keep whatever money they end up with. Dumb Waiters 2+ players Two elevator doors are shown, and each player chooses one to get into. Players' decisions are revealed only after everyone is done. If all players pick the same elevator, they all live. Otherwise, the heavier elevator falls, and all players in it die. If an even number of players are in this killing room, one dummy doll will be placed in one elevator to prevent a tie. Escape Room The at-risk player(s) have 45 seconds to escape the room or die. The host will give a cryptic hint as to what need to be done to escape. Sometimes, the prompts must be taken literally, in the sense that one must have access to the actual game controller to survive. EX: "Pause" & take a deep breath. When you "resume," it will be solved. '''The players must pause the game and use their device to escape. Gifts A chest of gifts is presented to the at-risk players. Each player must choose a gift and use whatever item is inside. Known items include: * '''Money: Player receives $50. * Empty: 'The box is empty and nothing is received. * '"Grandma's" Knife*: '''Player chooses a finger to cut off. In future questions, the answer slot corresponding to the lost finger (index finger for answer 1, middle for 2, ring for 3 and pinky for 4) will not be available to the player. When the player dies, the effect is removed, and the knife is passed on to another player (effect still unclear). * '''Mother's Wig: Player puts on the wig. If wearing the wig, the host will allow you to get away with one incorrect answer. Players who escape with the Mother's Wig must solve the host's post-game question to survive. * Grandpappy Jack's Glasses: '''Players puts on the glasses. During every question from then on, the contents on the player's device will be messed up in some fashion, similar to You Don’t Know Jack: Full Stream’s screws. When the player dies, the effect is removed, and all living players will go insane, meaning they experience the same effects as the glasses player. * '''Father's Hat: '''Player puts on the hat. When wearing the hat, the host will send the person wearing the hat to the killing floor even if player wearing the hat gets questions right. When the player dies, the effect is removed, and they will have to choose another player to wear the hat. If the player escapes while wearing the hat, they must solve the host's post-game question to survive. The host will refer to any player wearing the hat as his father, and the music played in the credits also changes. * '''Auntie Vale's Hand Mirror: Player with mirror can now be possessed, A random ghost will be in the mirror and if the ghost in the mirror answers the question before the player with mirror they can block out answers by answering question so the player with mirror can't pick the ghost's answer. It bare similarities to "Grandma's" Knife in that one answer will be unavailable to the player, except only if a ghost had picked the answer before the player. * Uncle Clive's Time Bomb: '''The bomb’s timer has 20 seconds. The amount of time the player holding it takes to answer a question will be taken away from the bomb’s timer. If the bomb’s timer runs out, the bomb explodes and the player dies. If the player escapes while having the bomb, they must defuse the bomb using the hints post-game to survive. * '''Coffee Mug: Unknown * 'Key: '''Unknown Greed* ''3+ players Players are instructed to take as much money as they please between $0 and $1000, but those with the least and most money taken (including all ties) die. Not submitting an amount counts as $0. Audience members must predict the players who will die. High Rollers 2+ players Every at-risk player rolls 3 dice. Whoever rolls the highest dies. Every safe player gets a die and gives it to the person of their choice to increase their chances of getting a high number and die. Lock & Key 2+ players who are still alive by the start of question 10 This minigame replaces the Loser Wheel Spinoff from Trivia Murder Party. Any players who are still alive by question 10 are locked up in individual glass tanks with slowly rising water. They must choose 1 key from a set of keys and hope that the key will open the tank and save them. Out of a fluctuating number of keys, only one will open the tank of the player who chose it, leaving everyone else to drown. Loser Wheel* 1 player The at-risk player simply spins the Loser Wheel, which has 5 times as many "Death" spaces as "Life" spaces. If the wheel stops on a "Death" space, or the player chooses not to spin, they will die. If the wheel stops on a "Life" space, the player lives. Math* Every player sent to the killing floor is asked to solve a series of math problems, in the form of multiple-choice addition or subtraction with integers under 20 (negative answers are possible). If they get one incorrect, they are temporarily stunned. If someone wearing the Father’s Hat ends up in this minigame, then they have to multiply large numbers together. * If three or more players are in this minigame, the worst score (including all players tied for last) dies. * If one or two players are sent to this Killing Floor in a multiplayer game, all players play at the same time, and the at-risk player is killed if any safe player beats their score. If both of the at-risk players beats the safe players and one at-risk player beats the other at-risk player, the other at-risk player does NOT die. But if one beats safe players and the other at-risk player doesn't, the other at-risk player dies * In a single or two player game, the player must answer 10, 15, or 20 questions (higher later in the game) correctly to survive. This number increases further in the game. Players earn $25 for every math question answered correctly. Mind Meld A category is shown to the players, such as "one of Shakespeare's Tragedies". All players write an answer that fits the category. Any at-risk player that writes the same answer as another player, or doesn't answer dies. Mirror Requires a safe player The ghost of Aunt Mildred (an NPC) writes a word on a mirror, demonstrating her consistent style of handwriting for players to remember. Then, she will write another word, but the safe players will also each write one on the mirror at the same time. The writing on the mirror is displayed in real-time. Once writing time is over, the at-risk players must identify and type out the word that Aunt Mildred wrote to survive. If they get it wrong or don't answer, they die. Password Requires a safe player Each at-risk player is asked to submit a real 4-letter English word as their password. Then, safe players and ghosts try to guess the passwords before time runs out. If a guess has a letter in the right spot, the letter will be shown to the players. Anyone who has their password guessed in time dies. Pegs All at-risk players must drop a poker chip of their character into a plinko-styled box where some slots have skulls on them, symbolizing death for the player who gets their chip in that slot. All other slots have cash symbols on them and will give cash if they land in that slot and save the player from death as well. Phones 2+ players Each at-risk player is given a telephone, which they operate on their controller like a real rotary phone. A number of 7-digit phone numbers are displayed on-screen; such number is one less than the number of at-risk players. Each player must dial one of the numbers correctly before the timer runs out. Once a number is dialed successfully, it is removed and cannot be dialed again by another player, and the dialer leaves alive. Any players that fail to dial a valid number in time die. Quiplash 2 players Players play a short round of Quiplash. At-risk players are given a prompt to come up with a funny response to. All safe players and audience members must vote on which response is better. The at-risk player with the fewest votes will die. Rules Players must solve as many puzzles as they can on their devices. Each puzzle consists of a number of buttons and a rule specifying which button to press. If there is 3-8 players and there are 1-2 at-risk players they have to follow more rules than the safe players if they at-risk players do they survive and if they don't the at-risk players die Players earn $25 for each correct answer. Scratch Off Each at-risk player gets a scratch card with 9 spaces in a 3x3 grid on it. 7 contain dollar signs; 2 contain skulls. They have to scratch at least 3 dollar signs to win. They can keep scratching to get money. But if they get 1 skull they die and no money is gained. If there is only one at-risk player, they must scratch off at least 3 dollar signs in order to live. It is also possible to let the timer run out without any consequences after scratching 3 dollar signs, allowing the player to stay alive and causing the host to act disappointed. Every dollar sign scratched off after three dollars signs have been scratched off is worth $300. Skewers Requires a safe player A box with a grid of spaces is presented to the players. Players at risk must choose a space to hide in. Without seeing the chosen spaces, each safe player and ghost chooses a row or column to run a sword through. Once all choices are made, the swords are inserted, and any players that were impaled by a sword die. Each player who successfully stabs a player with their sword receives a bonus of $500. Skull Dice Every at-risk player rolls a dice as many times as they wish, and keeps a running total. Each safe player has a die as well and every time they roll a skull the at-risk players totals goes up by one. First player to go above 21 dies. If time expires without anyone going over 21, the lowest total (including all ties) dies. Any safe player who causes any at-risk player's values to exceed 21 receives a bonus of $500. Tattoos 2+ players Each at-risk player draws a new tattoo for the killer. After the timer runs out, all safe players must vote on which tattoo is the best. The player with the least votes (including all ties) dies. Ways to Die Deaths with * returned from Trivia Murder Party. * Trap * Zap * Explosion* * Ice * Pop * Nails* * Slice and Dice* * Gun Final Round In the final round, players run from left to right towards the exit; first to exit wins. The living player gets a head start, starting 14 spaces away from the exit, and the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd highest-scoring ghosts start 3, 2, and 1 spaces respectively ahead of everyone else. All other ghosts start at the far left space, 21 spaces away from the exit. In a single-player game, the player starts 18 spaces away from the exit. The audience, if enabled, starts somewhere among the players depending on its score. Players are presented with a category and 3 possible answers (only the first 2 of which are playable for the leading player in a multiplayer game), none, some, or all of which may fit the category. Players tap on each answer they think fits and then press submit. If players (not audience members) do not press submit in time, whatever answers are selected as time runs out will be scored. Players will move 1 space for every correct answer (i.e. a selected answer that fits the category, or an unselected answer that doesn't fit). The audience moves up to three spaces each question based on the percentage of correct responses. If a ghost catches up to (at the same space or ahead of) the living player, they will steal their life force, giving them a chance to escape and win the game. If more than one ghost catches up to the living player, and they are on the same space, then the ghost that is closest to the living player will steal the life force (if they are the same distance apart, the ghost '''above '''the living player takes priority), knocking the other players back one space. After 4 categories have been answered, shadows begin to appear from the left, initially taking up 4 spaces, then advancing by 2 spaces each turn. Any player that ends up stuck in the shadows will be eliminated from the game. Once the leading player comes within 2 spaces of escaping, a barrier blocking the exit is revealed requiring all three right answers to a question (including the living player, who now must also play the third choice) to break through and win. The living player always gets first priority to escaping. The game ends once a player (or the audience) has escaped, or when all players have been taken by the shadows. The living player always goes first and thus has the advantage if multiple players are due to escape on the same question. In a non-sequel multiplayer game, the first question is for the living player only. In a multiplayer game sequel, the starting positions of players are as if the living player made 2 correct choices on the first question in a non-sequel game (i.e. 12 spaces from the exit). This essentially gives ghosts one more question to run away from the shadows. Endings Normal Ending If a player gets through the exit with nothing on their hands they escape and live. Everyone Dies Ending If all players die too early for the second time, or if all players were consumed by the darkness in the final round, the screen jumpcuts to the credits. Uncle Clive's Time Bomb Ending If a player gets through the exit with a time bomb, they escape and then they see themselves at a hospital with Officer Trevor, where they have to answer a question to try to defuse it so they can survive. If the surviving player gets it right, the bomb is defused and the player wins. If they get it wrong, the bomb explodes and player dies, leaving the game without a winner. Father's Hat Ending If a player gets through the exit with the Father’s Hat, they escape and then they see themselves at a hospital with the host where they have to answer a question so they can survive. If the surviving player gets it right, the host forgives his "dad" and lets the player live, but if they get it wrong, the host kills the player, leaving the game without a winner. In this ending, the music played in the credits also changes. Mother's Wig Ending If the player gets through the exit while wearing Mother's Wig, they will see themselves at a hospital with the host where they have answer question to prove to the host that they are the host's mother. If the surviving player gets it right, the host feels embarrassed, letting the player live, but if they get it wrong, the host kills the player, leaving the game without a winner. Audience The audience plays along with the players and keeps a score for itself. During a question, the audience answers the current question, and receives up to $1000 depending on the percentage of correct answers. During a Killing Floor, the audience guesses a player that will die, with an extra option that no one dies (only shown if it is possible that no one dies). It will receive up to $1000 from the percentage of correct guesses. If multiple players die, all those players are considered correct guesses. If no one dies, only the option that no one dies is correct. In the final round, the audience runs to the exit along with the players, and may win the game itself, as described above. They are immune to having their life force stolen by other ghosts. Gallery The-screamer.PNG The-jester.PNG The-believer.PNG The-sheriff.PNG The-alpha.PNG The-nerd.PNG The-red-herring.PNG The-lovers.PNG References 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s-k6-hOW-xk 3. ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i2XgyplF3m0